El viaje del hijo de Iris
by Littlemacca
Summary: Butch fue uno de los muchos campistas que tuvieron que vivir durante años en la cabaña once, a la espera de ser reconocidos por sus padres divinos... Ésta es la historia de cómo llegó al campamento y lo que sintió al haber encontrado su sitio después de tan largo viaje.


_**No, esto no son imaginaciones tuyas. Al fin he sido capaz de escribir algo fuera de Cazadores de sombras (!) Analiza por ti mismo el resultado… y si puedes, deja tu opinión en forma de comentario.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Butch y el Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás... es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

_**EL VIAJE DEL HIJO DE IRIS**_

Butch a menudo rememora su llegada al Campamento Mestizo. Cuando lo hace no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado desde entonces: la primera vez que pasó al lado del árbol de Thalia era cuatro años menor, un niño bajito y flacucho sin apenas forma física, que estaba todo sucio y con la ropa hecha jirones… En aquel momento se sentía completamente solo, desorientado en medio de un mundo en el que no sabía qué era real y qué no.

Nueve meses antes se había visto obligado a huir del lugar en el que había vivido a lo largo de toda su existencia, el único sitio al que había podido llamar hogar: un pequeño poblado perdido en los bosques del estado de Oregón, que consistía en unas pequeñas casitas de madera habitadas por unos locos de la supervivencia, hombres y mujeres convencidos de que la era tecnológica acabaría en no mucho tiempo como consecuencia del agotamiento de las reservas naturales y los efectos tan dañinos de la abusiva acción humana. Los amigos de su padre consideraban que la mejor opción para combatir aquello era echarse al campo y aprender a vivir en equilibrio con la naturaleza, como habían hecho muchas civilizaciones de la antigüedad. En aquel ambiente fue donde Butch pasó los once primeros años de su vida.

Durante aquel tiempo vivió en un ambiente tranquilo y feliz, aunque en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse por cómo sería esa vida alejada de los bosques que los mayores tanto despreciaban, así como quién sería su madre, de la que nunca nadie le había hablado… pero en el poblado ecológico tenía amigos y amigas con los que se pasaba los días jugando, pescando, cultivando, recolectando, escuchando historias… Su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su mayor pasión: el dibujo. Al no disponer de papel lo que hacía era decorar las paredes de la casita que él y su padre compartían con otras dos parejas y sus correspondientes hijos.

Pero un día toda la tranquilidad llegó a su fin, cuando tenía apenas once años… hizo su aparición el monstruo. Aquel día Butch se encontraba solo en el bosque, tenía asignada la tarea de comprobar los depósitos de resina de los pinos y eso mismo es lo que estaba haciendo… cuando se percató de que una extraña figura se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba. Era una criatura enorme, fea y —como más tarde comprobaría— poseía el aliento más fétido del mundo. Tampoco era muy inteligente, aunque logró enunciar una única frase con coherencia que lo inundó de pavor: _Déjame matarte o acabaré con tu padre y tu poblado. _A pesar de estar aterrorizado, Butch tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Desde luego no podía entregarse, pero sabía que con aquella amenaza tampoco podía seguir estando allí. Debía marcharse en aquel justo momento y dejarlo todo atrás. _Siempre te querré papá_, fueron las únicas palabras que tuvo tiempo de marcar en el tronco de un árbol antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

Recorrió durante nueve largos meses la geografía de los Estados Unidos de oeste a este, pasando por bosques y montañas, granjas y campos, desiertos y lagos, largas carreteras y grandes ciudades. Cuando al fin logró llegar al Campamento Mestizo, gracias a unos semidioses que se toparon con él por el camino, las fuerzas le fallaron y calló desmayado en el acto. Precisó de varios días para poder volver a ponerse en pie.

Su historia a partir de aquel momento comenzó a ir a mejor. El centauro Quirón le explicó todo lo que debía saber sobre la existencia y el modo de vida de los dioses y semidioses. Aquella serie de relatos le hizo darse cuenta de que las historias que le contaba su padre cuando era un niño eran ciertas y que no era el único en el mundo que veía y había experimentado sucesos extraños, que éstos no eran imaginaciones suyas. Los semidioses del campamento lo acogieron cariñosamente, como si de un hermano perdido se tratara. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que la felicidad comenzaba a anidar en su corazón también lo hacía el desamparo. Butch no tardó mucho en descubrir que a pocos semidioses les había costado dar con el campamento tanto tiempo como a él, pues generalmente los dioses de alguna forma u otra les ayudaban a encontrar el camino. Al no haber recibido ninguna señal o mensaje especial en todo ese tiempo, no le extrañó no ser reconocido por ninguna deidad. Aun teniéndolo asumido, muchas eran las noches en las que no era capaz de dormir y daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre su saco, apiñado entre los muchos campistas de la cabaña once. Durante todas esas noches se preguntaba por quién podría ser su madre y por qué no le reconocía como hijo suyo.

Siempre que pasaba tantas horas sin ser capaz de dormir, salía de la cabaña y hacía el camino por todas éstas, empezando por la de Zeus. Miraba a un lado y a otro, analizando a cuál en realidad debía pertenecer. Hera y Artemisa no tenían descendencia, por lo que estaban claramente descartadas; y de ese modo las tres diosas restantes eran: Deméter, Atenea y Afrodita. Resultaba obvio que no descendía de esta última: además de no poseer el atractivo inaudito de los hijos de dicha diosa, dudaba que su padre se hubiera podido enamorar de alguien tan excesivamente vanidoso. Pero ninguna de las otras dos le convencían: no se imaginaba perteneciendo al grupo de los hijos de Atenea, pues era incapaz de pensar como ellos, además de que les tenía aversión a las batallas y nunca sabía proponer buenas estrategias; antes que eso prefería cuidar de los pegasos de los establos. Por lo tanto, sólo le quedaba Deméter, la diosa que más podía entrar en lo razonable: su padre era un gran amante de la naturaleza y los bosques, al igual que él mismo. No obstante, cuando miraba en dirección a la cuarta cabaña… no se veía reflejado en ella, no la veía un lugar que pudiera llegar a acogerlo algún día. Quizás sería porque no había sido reconocido a diferencia de Katie Gardner y sus compañeros de cabaña, y lo que le pasaba era que estaba resentido con ellos.

Pero esta situación acabó hace no mucho tiempo. Tras la batalla contra los titanes, Percy Jackson exigió que todos los semidioses fueran reconocidos por sus respectivos progenitores, al igual que los dioses menores tuvieran su propio lugar en el campamento. Y así fue como en una mañana soleada, mientras acudía a clase de historia de la antigua Grecia, una ligerísima lluvia cayó sobre él y al instante un arco iris se formó sobre su cabeza. Al fin había sido reconocido.

Hoy, por enésima vez en su vida, nuestro protagonista recorre el camino de las cabañas. Ahora es más largo y tiene forma de omega. Se detiene en cuanto llega a una construcción de materiales simples, con múltiples ventanas a lo largo de todo el edificio. Brillantes y variopintos dibujos realizados por él y otros campistas decoran el resto de la fachada visible. En el frontón se encuentra un sistema compuesto por una pequeña fuente en cascada y unos prismas de cristal, de modo que un arco iris luce radiante durante las horas de sol.

Butch sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Al fin, después de tan largo viaje, ha encontrado su sitio.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. **Ave atque vale! **_


End file.
